


watermelon sugar high

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: F/M, Missionary Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet fan fiction, timothee chalamet fanfic, timothee chalamet fanfiction, timothee chalamet imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Based off of the song Watermelon Sugar by Harry Styles
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 27





	watermelon sugar high

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Lust, hot and heavy as he backed you to the bedroom, kissing you passionately with his hands in your hair. You tried to keep up, stumbling over your own feet and pulling on his belt loops to keep him close. His erection pressed against your tummy, a delectable promise. You shoved the door shut behind him and allowed him to tug your shirt off and push you gently back onto the bed. Sweeping your bra off with a graceful movement, his tongue found your nipple and swirled around it, taunting you deliciously.

His lips made their way down your belly slowly, leaving flames in their wake. You slowly ran your fingers through his hair and breathed in the touch, closing your eyes and arching your back into him. He smiled against your skin and kissed it tenderly, moving further, closer to where you needed him the most. An eruption of tingles between the legs as you spread them wide open, granting him access to whatever he pleased. Settling there, he turned his head and kissed the inside of your thighs, a gentle nip, gazing up at you from under long lashes. You wiggled your hips impatiently, and he laughed, his breath hot against your skin. Fingers, dextrous and confident, slowly guided your panties down. He threw them over his shoulder, and they landed on a nearby lamp.

“Fuck you look so tasty,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to taste your private skin. You gasped softly and turned your head to the side, mouth agape as he began to slowly trace his tongue up and down your wetness. “My sweet, sugary girl…”

“Mmm, that feels amazing Tim…”

He applied more pressure, eating you out vigorously now, streaks of pleasure and electricity running up and down the length of your spine. You wrapped your legs slowly around his head and tugged on his hair, rocking your hips up and down against his face. He grunted loudly and lifted his head, licking his lips, to slowly push a finger inside of you. You cried out and clenched your muscles desperately around it, wanting all of him, wanting to be one with him.

“That okay, baby girl?”

“Yes it’s so fucking good, Timmy, keep going, please.”

He obliged all too willingly, pumping his finger in and out of your body as he wrapped his lips gently around the sensitive bud above your entrance. You groaned his name loudly, not caring who heard, not giving a fuck if the world knew. Picking up the pace, he sucked hard on your clit, his eyes drinking in your pleasure and never leaving your face. You were breathless, chest heaving, sweat plastering hair to your forehead as the pressure began to build at the base of your spine. Sweet release, keep going, you begged him for more and more, and he obliged happily, shaking his head back and forth and grinding his mouth into your sex. An explosion, the orgasm tore through your body, bliss like nothing else. Your hips bucked into the air, nearly knocking him off the bed and onto the floor.

“Fuck Tim!”

“Mmmm, that’s my girl.” He looked extremely pleased with himself as he lifted his head, licking his lips again. “There is nothing in the world like watching you come.”

Your body collapsed flat on the bed, and you ran your hands through your hair, your heart pounding and your legs shaking.

“You okay, sweetness?” He was careful as he made his way back up your body, pressing random, tender kisses on your skin as he went.

“God yes, that was one of the best in a while.”

He beamed, rolling his hips down into your core and kissing you messily. You kissed him back, tugging with frustration at the button of his jeans. He sat up, sliding from the bed to tug them off. Moving to the bureau, he tore a condom packet open with his teeth and straddled your waist.

“Ready baby girl?”

You nodded eagerly, pulling him down on top of you and kissing his neck hungrily, in need of him, begging him with your lips to make love to you. He adjusted his waist and slowly pushed inside of you until your hips met, skin on skin, full and complete. Groaning your name, he began to rock with you slowly, burying his face in your neck and breathing heavily against it, sending chills down your back. You lifted your waist to meet each movement until he was buried deep inside of you, one being, one person.

“Oh, Timmy…”

A loud growl, he thrusted faster and harder, slapping noises as your hips bounced off of each other. “Keep it up and I won’t last long…”

You giggled breathlessly, moaning loudly when he hit a beautiful angle and stars erupted in your vision. “Is that… a bad thing…?”

He shook his hand and somehow moved faster, sloppy and intense, biting down on your neck hard when he came, a loud, drawn out sound of pleasure radiating from deep within him. You felt his seed spilling into your body, a sweet warmth that had no comparison. His movements slowed and became more regular before they stopped, and he laid with almost all of his weight on top of you.

You laid there with him for an indefinite amount of time, tracing your fingers slowly up and down his back. He squeezed your sides affectionately and lifted his head to put his chin on your chest between your breasts.

“So I’m sweet and sugary, huh?”

His face flushed and he laughed. “You have no idea. I’m addicted.”

“To?”

“You, your taste, the sounds you make, the way you feel. You.”

“You’re not alone in that, you’re pretty addictive yourself.”

He smiled lovingly, kissing your chest once before placing his chin back on it. “I love you.”

“I love you Timothée.”


End file.
